Merry Frickin Christmas ver Districts
by TsundereShiroDimSum
Summary: The districts get invited to a Christmas party. What will happen? From Elaine's/Kowloon City's POV. Based on the song " Merry Frickin Christmas". Rated T because of that swear word.


**A/N: So, this is pretty last-minute for me…It's ELEVEN at night over at Hong Kong, what can you expect? I'm trying to post this up before Christmas Day ends over here.**

**I never said I owned Hetalia or the song "Merry Frickin Christmas", did I? I only own my OCs. But feel free to use them, just remember to credit me. :)**

**^J^ ^J^ ^J^**

It was Christmas yet again, and this time Elaine Wong, also known as Kowloon City, had to spend hers at America's house. She was relieved that Gakuen Hetalia was out for the time being. She had to study for the exams that come right after the holidays, thought.

_School's out, Christmas break,_

_Home for the holidays, meatloaf and fruitcake_

Elaine sighed as the airplane took flight, taking her along with the other 17 districts. _This is just plain boring…Why must we have to spend Christmas at some other nation's house anyways? _she thought. Little Maggie, otherwise known as North District, fell asleep in Elaine's lap, while Michael and Jackie, representing Yau Tsim Mong and Tai Po, were arguing over some very trivial matters. "Would you two please shut up?! Your bloody bickering is getting annoying," yelled Olivia, who represented Kwai Ching. Everyone was surprised, seeing that they all assumed that Olivia was asleep, nor had they expected her to get angry.

_Off to grandma's, it's so boring,_

_Screaming kids, and grandpa snoring_

When Elaine's feet hit solid ground, she was never more than happy. "Thank goodness. That plane ride was a total nightmare!" she exclaimed. She opened the front door, only to find a sober Hong Kong staring at her. "Kowloon City, you're late. The party had already gotten quite out of hand." He sighed. Elaine simply walked into the living room. England had gotten drunk on ale, and was stumbling around, tripping over Sealand's toy train set that England had given him.

_My aunt Margaret's lost her mind,_

_Trippin on a train set, have another box of wine_

Elaine sighed…yet again. _Oh bloody great, this Christmas party is so gonna end up badly…_Christy, who was also Wong Tai Sin, was busily taking pictures of different nations kissing under the mistletoe. Right now she had got the most pictures of Germany and Italy, or GerIta as she dubbed them.

_It's gonna be a merry, merry, merry, frickin Christmas_

_I must be on Santa Claus' shitlist_

_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_Shoot me now, I'm sick of all my relatives_

_Have a merry, merry, merry, frickin Christmas_

"Woah, watch where you're going!" yelled Elaine as France "accidentally" bumped into here. _What the heck is this picture doing here? _Elaine asked herself as she stared at a picture of France in her hands. And he was in the nude, with only the rose covering his…umm…private parts. She would give it to Christy, and then force her to admit that she is a fangirl of France.

_Uncle Richard, he's a weirdo,_

_Passing out pictures of himself in a speedo_

Now Olivia was singing karaoke, but had everyone covering their ears. _Gosh, Olivia, your singing really sucks. Why do you just blame it on the "bad" quality soundtrack?_ Elaine mentally said. England took the stage, and soon started to sing "Pub And GO!" much to most of the nations' delight.

_My cousin Ashley, her singing really sucks_

_Blames it on her drummer and their acid reflux_

Someone pulled Elaine into the bathroom, in an attempt to kiss her; but she punched that person in the face. Them, a sober Russia pulled a very drunk China into said bathroom, and they proceeded to make out. Christy somehow showed up in the bathroom, and started to record Russia and China making out. Olivia could've sworn she heard Christy muttering, "This will be a popular RoChu vid…"

_My brother's wife is really hot,_

_She pulled me in the bathroom; I hope we don't get caught_

"Geez, how much longer do we have to stay at this party? I really wanna get out of this place," grumbled Michael. For once Elaine agreed with him. "I'll go get some fruit punch," she told him. Little that she knew that all the fruit punches were spiked by a certain Bad Touch Trio…

_It's gonna be a merry, merry, merry, frickin Christmas_

_I must be on Santa Claus' shitlist_

_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_Shoot me now, I'm sick of all my relatives_

_Have a merry, merry, merry, frickin Christmas_

Right before Elaine and Michael had their fruit punches, America decided that the nations would receive their gifts. "Alright, everybody, grab a present tagged with your name from under the tree!" he had said. When it was her turn, Elaine took a present with her name on it. She unwrapped it and found a sketchbook and a notebook. As though her Secret Santa knew that she liked drawing and writing stories. This year, she would be Christy's Secret Santa, and she had wrapped a brand-new digital camera for Christy. When Christy unwrapped her present, she was overjoyed.

_We haven't even opened our presents yet but now it's time to start_

_So I'll fake a smile 'cause its going back to Walmart_

"Hey, Elaine, why don't you take the stage?"

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, you of course."

"Oh…Okay."

Elaine took the microphone and began to sing.

"It's gonna be a merry, merry, merry, frickin Christmas

I must be on Santa Claus' shitlist

The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss

Shoot me now, I'm sick of all my relatives

Have a merry, merry, merry, frickin Christmas"

Everyone all took a long sip from their drinks. Elaine couldn't remember what happened afterwards. All she knew that she woke up next day in her room at home with a very big headache. And her breath reeked of fruit juice and alcohol.

Then she saw that she had a text message from America.

_**hey guys, enjoyed the party last nite? new years eve party this year at my house ;) **_

Elaine facepalmed. "Why do we districts get pulled into this mess?!"

**^J^ ^J^ ^J^**

**A/N: Poor Elaine. I'll try to post a New Year's one, if I find a New Year's themed song, that is. Yay, I finished typing this at sometime around 23:45 in HK time. Merry frickin Christmas to you guys in 'Murica! **


End file.
